1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telescoping garment hangers and more particularly wall mountable telescoping garment hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment hangers of various shapes and designs have been known and used for many years. They range in size from the typical hanger rod found in most closets to the specialized garment hangers used in tailor shops and the like. All of these garment hangers suffer from a common shortcoming in that they are unattractively visible even during periods of non-use. As most garment hangers are primarily functional as opposed to being aesthetically pleasing, it is the desire of most persons to keep garment hangers out of sight in homes and the like but at the same time to retain maximum utility from the garment hangers by having them close at hand. The garment hanger of this invention satisfys this need in that it is completely enclosed within a wall space and is not particularly visible with the single exception of a decorative cap which is used to pull the hanging rod from its retracted position.